Chronology
A chronology and timeline of events in the world of Detroit: Become Human. pre-1960 *1915: Birth of Arnold Brook. *1917: Zlatko Andronikov's family flees the revolution in Russia. 1960s *1963: Birth of Carl Manfred (July 13). 1970s *1978: Birth of Michael Brinkley (January 24), Amanda Stern (May 14). 1980s *1980: Birth of Gordon Penwick (June 10). *1982: Birth of Jeffrey Fowler (August 8). *1983: Birth of Christopher Gray (June 18). *1985: Birth of Hank Anderson (September 6), Cristina Warren (September 15). *1988: Birth of Joseph Sheldon (August 14), Gary Kayes (December 3). *1989: Birth of Derek Myers (May 7), Ben Collins (September 12). 1990s *1991: Birth of Zlatko Andronikov (September 21). *1992: Birth of Douglas Mitchell (August 10). *1993: Birth of Rose Chapman (March 31). *1994: Birth of Captain Allen (December 2). *1995: Birth of Edward Dempsey (February 8), Richard Perkins (July 13), Todd Williams (September 21). *1998: Death of Arnold Brook. *1999: Birth of Isaac Falone (March 10), Elizabeth Wilson (March 25), John Phillips (October 11). 2000s *2000: Birth of Michael Webb (September 9). *2001: Birth of Jimmy Peterson (February 1), Caroline Phillips (May 23). *2002: Birth of Elijah Kamski (July 17), Gavin Reed (October 7). *2005: Birth of Pedro Aabdar (January 25), Rosanna Cartland (December 12). *2008: Birth of Carlos Ortiz (October 27). *2009: Birth of Nathan Clark (August 18), Chris Miller (September 30). 2010s *2010: Birth of Leo Manfred (March 21), Joss Douglas (October 24). *2013: Birth of Adam Chapman (August 5). *2018: Elijah Kamski founds CyberLife, creates first androids. 2020s *2021: Release of RT600 "Chloe". *2022: RT600 Chloe first android to pass the Turing Test. **Release of ST200 "Chloe", first industrially produced android. *2024: **CyberLife starts the commercial production of androids. **KNC's interview with Chloe (April 25). *2027: CyberLife sells 1 millionth android. **Release of JB100 OR Andy (12-2027). **Death of Amanda Stern (February 23). *2028: **Elijah Kamski named Century magazine's "Man of the Century". Later, Kamski resigns as CEO and leaves CyberLife. **Red Ice Task Force dismantles a Red Ice network (reported on February 3). **Birth of Emma Phillips (September 2). **Release of EM400 (2028), Jerry (06-2028). *2028or 2029: United States pass the Android Act. *2029: Hank Anderson promoted to lieutenant (reported on August 22). **Birth of Cole Anderson (September 23). **Release of PC200 and PM700. 2030s *2030: **CyberLife reaches market valuation of $850bn. **Release of TR400 OR Luther(01-2030), HK400 OR Carlos' Android (05-2031), URS12 Android Bear (10-2030). *2031: **Androids introduced into the United States military and Michigan law enforcement. Red Ice Task Force seizes boat with nearly 1t Red Ice (reported on November 23). **Release of Ralph (/WR600?) and PJ500 (2031), Josh (11-2031). **Birth of Sumo (April 2031). *2032: Release of AX400, Kara (04-2032). *2033: **Release of JB300 336 445 581 (/JB300?) (05-2033), YK500, Alice (07-2033). **Carlos Ortiz spent several stays in a psychiatric hospital in 2033. *2034: **Release of PL600 (2034), Simon (02-2034). **April 2034 Season Finals Detroit's Champions Take An Early Lead (Basketball Magazine poster around Hank's Desk) *2035: **Release of "Traci"s WR400 and HR400 (2035), North (10-2035). **Death of Cole Anderson (October 11). **Detroit Gears basketball Playoffs (Seen at Hank's desk) *2036: **Cristina Warren elected President of the United States. **Carlos Ortiz spent several stays in a psychiatric hospital in 2036. **Release of KL900 OR Lucy, Rupert (possibly plus WB200?). **Reported missing: Simon (February 16), Rupert (October 11). **Death of Rose Chapman's husband (estimated, "died 2 years ago" in 2038). *2037: Rose Chapman starts helping deviants. *2038: the year Detroit: Become Human takes place. 2038 The year 2038 is the temporal setting of Detroit: Become Human. *global population 10 billion. January-July January February *first DCPD case file about deviants ("dates back nine months") March April May June July August *RK800 "Connor" released (08-2038). *Birth of Damian Miller ("three months ago" in November). *'Aug 15th: Chapter "The Hostage".' **around 7:30 PM: Daniel takes Emma Phillips hostage. **Death of John Phillips (estimated 07:29 PM), Officer Antony Deckart (estimated 08:03 PM), and another officer (found dead in the pool). Officer M. Wilson is wounded by Daniel, death optional. **CyberLife sends RK800 Connor as a hostage negotiator. ITM televises the hostage situation. **08:29 PM: Chapter "The Hostage" begins. Connor arrives at the Phillips apartment. **08:30 PM: DPD reports that a deviant android is involved. (ITM report) September *09/14: An android waiter (AV500 #234 777 821) in Fast Coney Dogs attacks Charles Bell and escapes. October *10/04: Gordon Lopez's AL series android disappears. North deviates at a customer's home and escapes. *10/05: Eden Club manager Floyd Mills reports to the police that North is missing. *10/06: North arrives in Jericho (North has been in Jericho "4 weeks, 3 days, 11 hours" on Nov 6 after 5 PM). *around 10/17: Carlos Ortiz killed by Carlos' Android. (Based on his body being dead for 19 days on Nov 5th) *10/22: An android (AP700 #480 913 802) attacks her owner Sarah Cornwal, the house, and escapes. November Friday Nov 5th: Chapters: Shades of Color, The Opening, A New Home, The Painter, Partners, Stormy Night, Broken, Fugitives *CyberLife zoo opens in Detroit. *Several Russian warships have taken position in the Barents Sea since Saturday October 30th. (CTN news) *09:38 AM: Chapter "Shades of Color" begins. Markus arrives in the Greek District to pick up Carl's paint from Bellini Paints. *09:58 AM: Chapter "The Painter" begins. Markus arrives back at Carl Manfred's House. *03:24 PM: Chapter "The Opening" begins. Todd Williams picks up Kara at Android Zone. *04:53 PM: Chapter "A New Home" begins. Todd and Kara arrive at Todd Williams' house. *"around 8" (PM or AM): Landlord calls police because he found Carlos Ortiz's corpse. *09:14 PM: Chapter "Stormy Night" begins. Dinner in the Williams house. *09:42 PM: Chapter "Broken" begins. Markus and Carl arrive home from the opening of Carl Manfred's retrospective at the Museum of Modern Art. *10:58 PM: Chapter "Fugitives" begins. Kara and Alice to get off the bus in Camden. *11:21 PM: Chapter "Partners" begins. Connor arrives at Jimmy's Bar to pick up Hank Anderson. Saturday Nov 6th: Chapters: The Interrogation, From the Dead, Waiting for Hank..., On the Run, Jericho, The Nest, Time to Decide, Zlatko, Russian Roulette, Spare Parts, The Eden Club *During the night: Russian carrier and American patrol boat reported to have exchanged warning shots in Arctic, no casualties. (~CTN news) *KNC reports on the first artificial intelligence to write a book. *CTN reports that a CyberLife prototype detective android is assisting the DPD. (~CTN news) *President Cristina Warren makes speech to Congress, demanding that Russian troops withdraw from the Arctic region. (~CTN news) *N/A: Severe hurricanes blight Mid-West, dozens killed. (seen under the scrolling header during Waiting for Hank.) (~CTN news) *12:41 AM: Chapter "The Interrogation" begins. Hank interrogates Carlos' Android. *03:34 AM: Chapter "From the Dead" begins. Markus reboots in Solid Waste Landfill. *08:42 AM: Todd Williams' dead body is found by a friend and reported to the police. (If killed by Alice or Kara) *09:56 AM: Chapter "Waiting for Hank..." begins. Connor talks to Amanda. Then arrives at DPD Central Station. *10:25 AM: Chapter "On the Run" begins. Kara wakes in Camden. *03:02 PM: Chapter "The Nest" begins. Hank eats at Chicken Feed. *04:30 PM: Chapter "Jericho" begins. Markus travels to Ferndale Station. *06:24 PM (estimated): Death of Michael Graham at Eden Club. *05:13 PM: Chapter "Time to Decide" begins. Markus meets Jericho androids. *07:45 PM: Chapter "Zlatko" begins. Kara and Alice arrive at Zlatko Andronikov's House. *07:51 PM: Chapter "Russian Roulette" begins. Connor talks to Amanda. Then visits Hank Anderson's home. *08:01 PM: Chapter "Spare Parts" begins. Jericho androids raid CyberLife Warehouse and Docks. *08:17 PM: Chapter "The Eden Club" begins. Connor and Hank arrive at the Eden Club. Sunday Nov 7th: Chapters: The Pirates' Cove, The Bridge, The Stratford Tower *01:02 AM: Chapter "The Pirates' Cove" begins. Kara's group travels by car. *01:19 AM: Chapter "The Bridge" begins. Connor and Hank in Riverside Park. *09:24 AM: Chapter "The Stratford Tower" begins. Markus sits on a street bench and gets an idea. Monday Nov 8th: Chapters: The Stratford Tower cont., Public Enemy, Midnight Train *01:30 PM: Chapter "The Stratford Tower" cont. Markus infiltrates the Stratford Tower. *04:06 PM: Chapter "Public Enemy" begins. Connor talks to Amanda. Then Connor and Hank arrive at Stratford Tower Floor 79. *05:10 PM: Chapter "Midnight Train" begins. Kara's group arrives at Rose's Farm. Tuesday Nov 9th: Chapters: Capitol Park, Meet Kamski, Freedom March, Last Chance, Connor, Crossroads *01:51 AM: Chapter "Capitol Park" begins. Jericho androids discuss Stratford broadcast. *02:00 AM: Jericho android teams attack the five CyberLife stores in Detroit simultaneously. Markus and North arrive at Capitol Park 10 minutes previous. *11:17 AM: Chapter "Meet Kamski" begins. Hank (+/- Connor) arrives at Elijah Kamski's house. *12:04 PM: Chapter "Freedom March" begins. Markus on roof, reflecting. *04:13 PM: Chapter "Last Chance, Connor" begins. Connor talks to Amanda. At DPD, Connor has to find Jericho. *N/A: Military androids removed from service(~CTN news), resulting in armed forces losing 2/3 of effective personnel. Androids are ordered to be turned over to the authorities, to be delivered to the nearest police station or army barracks, to be put in camps. The lack of androids shuts down services and utilities such as hospitals, schools, water, electricity, networks. (~KNC news) Detroit is under curfew. *09:34 PM: Chapter "Crossroads" begins. Kara's group is driving to find Jericho. *10:45 PM: FBI and military raid on Jericho (~Warren press announcement) Wednesday Nov 10th: Chapters: Night of the Soul *06:00 AM: national curfew declared (~Warren press announcement) *Chapter "Night of the Soul" begins. *04:17 PM: Markus visits Carl's grave. (Pay Respects) *07:31 PM: Markus visits Carl's house. (Welcome Home) Then Markus in church (Markus on Sacred Ground). OR Jericho androids in church without Markus. (Connor/North on Sacred Ground) *N/A: Connor speaks to Amanda (Thin Ice), visits Hank (Hank's House). *N/A: Android leader gives speech in undiscovered Jericho. (Markus/North Among the People) *09:24 PM: President Cristina Warren press announcement on Jericho raid, curfew etc. (Battle for Detroit) Thursday Nov 11th: Chapters: Battle for Detroit (events from multiple paths) *N/A: The U.S. Army has set up temporary camps in most major cities (Los Angeles, Chicago, Houston, Boston, San Francisco) to gather and destroy androids. (KNC News report, which is heard in Kamski's house if everyone died) *"since dawn": Androids fight to liberate camps. (Markus Revolution) *10:48 PM: Connor arrives at CyberLife Tower. (Connor at the CyberLife Tower) *10:51 PM: Kara's group in West Side Industrial on the way to Bus Terminal. (Kara Leaving Detroit) *10:56 PM: Androids march down Woodward Avenue onto Hart Plaza (Markus Demonstration/Revolution/North) *11:01 PM: **Connor arrives at Floor -49. (Connor at the CyberLife Tower) OR Connor on Hart Plaza rooftop. (Connor's Last Mission) **Androids at Hart Plaza launch attack. (Revolution) *11:02 PM: Kara's group reaches Bus Terminal. (Kara Leaving Detroit, Risky Checkpoint) *11:06 PM: Kara's group enters Enclosure. (Kara Captured) *11:07 PM: **Connor vs Connor-60. (Connor at the CyberLife Tower) **Hart Plaza final assault, Markus vs Connor, vs tank. (Revolution) *11:08 PM: **Androids in Hart Plaza barricade. Perkins offers deal. (Markus Demonstration) **Kara's group facing destruction in Hart Plaza camp. (Kara Captured) *11:15 PM: Kara's group reaches Bus Terminal. (Kara Leaving Detroit, Safer Detour) *11:15-30 PM: Last bus from Detroit Bus Terminal departs to Canada Border. Cross-border bus service is suspended afterwards. *11:16 PM: Hart Plaza barricade is attacked. (Markus Demonstration) *11:26 PM: **Hart Plaza androids arrested, Markus killed (Markus Demonstration, surrender) **Kara's group arrives at banks of Detroit River, Delray. (Kara Leaving Detroit) *11:30 PM: Kara's group arrives at US-Canada Border. (Kara Leaving Detroit) *11:36 PM: Kara's group enters Canada. (Kara Leaving Detroit) *11:57 PM: Kara's group arrives at banks of Detroit River, Canada. (Kara Leaving Detroit) Friday Nov 12th: Chapters: Battle for Detroit cont. *12:01 AM: Hart Plaza and CyberLife Tower android groups meet. Android leader gives speech. *07:37 AM: Kara's group wakes in Solid Waste Landfill. (Kara Captured) December Notes *Life dates for humans usually found in their "ID" in-game or the Extras Gallery. The latter is the source for many android release dates. Note that an android model's release date does not automatically equal the manufacturing date of a specific individual of that model. *'NOTE': am still figuring out the release dates, which apply to model and which to individuals. FOOTNOTE TEMPLATES (DO NOT MOVE): "The Hostage" "The Opening" "Shades of Color" "A New Home" "The Painter" "Partners" "Stormy Night" "Broken" "The Interrogation" "Fugitives" "From the Dead" "Waiting for Hank..." "On the Run" "Jericho" "The Nest" "Time to Decide" "Zlatko" "Russian Roulette" "Spare Parts" "The Eden Club" "The Pirates' Cove" "The Bridge" "The Stratford Tower" "Public Enemy" "Midnight Train" "Capitol Park" "Meet Kamski" "Freedom March" "Last Chance, Connor" "Crossroads" "Night of the Soul" "Battle for Detroit" Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Hank Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Amanda Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Kara and YK500 "Kara" short film Detroit: Become Human short film "Kamski" Detroit: Become Human short film "Chloe" Detroit: Become Human short film "Luther" Detroit: Become Human short film "Zlatko" Extras, Artworks / Videos / Soundtrack / Gallery / Magazines / Survey: Detroit: Become Human Extras Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Century #8, "The Mysterious Mister Kamski" Tech Addict #11, "The Price of Life" Tech Addict #13, "Android Astronauts to Explore Io" Tech Addict #15, "CyberLife's 'Fortune Teller' Computer" Green Earth #21, "Clean Food Craze" All Sports #22, "Android Power!" Gossips Weekly Detroit Today #28, "Famous Detroit Painter Dies" Detroit Today #29, "The Three Laws of Robotic Parenting" Detroit Today #31, "Cyber-Wildlife" Detroit Today #33, "Red Ice Epidemic" Detroit Today #35, "How Androids Alter Your Brain" Canada CyberLife, "Treat Yourself!" References ru:Хронология Category:Detroit: Become Human